


Purple Angel

by voidkitty1



Category: Angel Beats!, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Angel Beats! AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, M/M, byakuya kinda takes the place of multiple ppl bc i cant replace all these characters, celestia is otonashi, chihiro is ooyama/takeyama but like combined, here’s who is who, hiro is tk, i mean just look at them-, ibuki is yui, it fits so well pls, kyoko is angel, leon is hinata, makoto handles guns lmao, makoto is yuri, mondo is noda, mukuro is shiina, my first shot at another anime au :|, sayaka is iwasawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: Celestia wakes up on the cold, and not to mention dirty, sidewalk by a school, being told by some lunatic that she’s dead and has reached the afterlife. Rather than trying to get back to her life, like she originally planned to do, said lunatic informs her that to properly enjoy the afterlife, she has to rebel against their enemy with the codename ‘Angel’.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Purple Angel

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i didn’t think of this sooner but angel beats au!!!! ugh my brain was so powerful when i thought of this
> 
> jk- anyways, it’s gonna be rlly weird for those of you who read and haven’t watched angel beats, but don’t worry! you don’t have to, as i’m gonna do my best to explain everything that is important the best i can. 
> 
> also- so sorry kyoko isnt mentioned by name yet. angels real name isnt revealed for a couple episodes in angel beats canon and since this is an au, i want to keep the angel name up. my apologies tho, kyoko will just be an angel for a bit :)

Crimson eyes shot wide open, the owner’s body jolting awake. She was laid on a cold ground sidewalk by a school— how unsanitary— accompanied by just the cool breeze and dark clouds traveling across the night sky. It all looked peaceful, beautiful, even, and the girl was tempted to lay back and watch the clouds. If she wasn’t a neat freak.

Instantly, she jumped up into a sitting position, brushing off her now dirtied clothing frantically. Who brought her here if all they were going to do was drop her on the ground? That was just…. Disrespectful. Her eyes scouted the clearing, looking for any signs of life, and tensing when a sign of life happened to be right in front of her.

Aiming a sniper.

“Oh, you’re awake!”

She hated the excitement in his voice.

“That I am,” she replied. “You… have a real gun.”

“Uh, yeah, I do, everyone says that when they drop here,” the man chuckled nervously. He had brown hair, one strand sticking up like an antenna, and green eyes. She saw when he turned away from the scope to look at her. “Look, I know this is like, _really_ out of nowhere and all that, but would you join our group?”

The girl tilted her head. “I don’t even know you,” she mumbled. “What would I even be joining?”

“The underworld battlefront!” he exclaimed in a whisper. “Er, um, maybe the undead battlefront? Wait, that makes us sound like zombies… the name changes a lot… um… anyways!” he closed one eye to look back into the scope. “We’re rebelling! Like, if you died and refused to believe it. Kind of because that’s what happened to all of us…”

“Please, hold on a moment,” the girl spoke. “Death? I must assure you, I’m a breathing being. There’s no way I have died,” she let out a laugh. “This is ludicrous. Where is someone sensible?”

“Sensible?” the man repeated, confusion tipping his voice. “I am _very_ sensible! _You’re_ the one who isn’t sensible!”

“I—” she laughed again, covering her mouth this time with her hand. “Oh dear, excuse my laughter, but this is just pathetic.”

The man looked back at her again, his face serious. “Look, if you’re in this place, you need to fight. You can’t ‘look for someone sensible’ unless all you want to find are NPCs programmed to live boring lives, and even then, you’ll get obliterated. Or if you want to be technical, reborn.”

“NPCs? Obliteration?” the girl shook her head. “Those are in video games, are they not? And plus, who am I fighting against? If there is anyone else here, then I’d love to know; maybe they’ll explain everything to me far better than you have.”

He looked away, pointing over the ledge he was crouched against, waiting for the other girl to shuffle over. She looked over his shoulder, and was surprised to see that he was pointing at… a normal girl?

“Her,” he mumbled. “That’s our enemy, Angel. She works for god.”

She couldn’t help but be captured by the girl’s beauty. Her long lavender hair framing her face wonderfully, her dark purple eyes contrasting her lighter toned hair, her fierce glare. She could see why she was referred to as an angel.

But that would imply that they were all dead. And the girl knew that she was, in fact, not dead.

The man adjusted his gun again, looking back into the scope with far too much focus to be comfortable. He wasn’t really going to shoot that girl, was he? He looked like he might…

“Before you shoot,” the girl started, causing him to pause. “please, allow me to speak to this ‘Angel’.”

“What?” the man’s eyes shot back. “No, you can’t go over there, what’s wrong with you? Do you have another death wish or something?”

“No, I just wish to speak to someone who may actually be completely there in the head,” the girl stood, brushing off her skirts. “I would request that you do not shoot me when I go.”

“Not like it would kill you,” the man sighed, dropping the gun to the ground gently. “It would just be insanely painful.”

“Still, I’d rather not have that burden put upon me,” the girl responded. “I hope I have better luck talking to this woman.”

“Heyyy— Makoto!”

Both people turned their heads at the commotion, and the girl was met with a man running over to them, with fiery red hair contrasting his icy blue eyes. And disgusting facial hair. The girl resisted the urge to cringe as he came closer.

“Ya got any luck gettin’ her on our side?”

The other man— Makoto— sighed again, lowering his head. The red-haired one stopped when he met gazes with the girl, who already started backing away.

“I’m speaking to her,” she decided, finally turning her back to the two boys.

“Uugghhh! We lost her!”

“You dumbass, what the hell happened? You used to be bomb at recruiting people, now _you’re_ bombing it!”

She took it upon herself to walk down the stairway. Who did that man think he is? Who shoots an innocent woman minding her business? And even if they are dead, and they can’t die again, why inflict that pain upon the poor woman? Her head hurt from all the questions about those idiots swirling around in her head. She tried to shake them off; they were probably lunatics anyway.

The realization hit that she sounded different than the boys when they talked. Not her voice, but the way she sounded, how she pronounced words. She was confused, she couldn’t put a finger on it. She had no recollection of anything from before. No memory of her life, story, not even her name or descent.

The girl saw the other’s eyes lock onto her when they were at the same level, bringing her back from her internal questioning sanctuary. They stared for a few moments, unsure of what to say, as they were both new people in each other’s worlds. She had to admit, this ‘angel’ was breathtaking, but that wasn’t her main concern here.

“Excuse moi,” the red-eyed girl spoke first, bowing her head in greetings. “I feel the need to inform you that there are two men up there, one with a gun,” she pointed back to where Makoto and the other man were, who widened their eyes at their location being revealed, “and I think they intend to shoot you.”

“Do they now?” ‘Angel’ confirmed. “That’s unnerving.”

“Indeed, they keep calling you an angel,” the girl continued. She wanted to add that she even looked like one, but they had just met.

“I’m not an angel,” the purple-eyed girl denied.

The other nodded. “I expected that, they’re most likely sick in the head, they—”

“I’m the student body president,” ‘Angel’ added, cutting her off mid-sentence.

“You do seem the type,” the girl confirmed. “I don’t know why I let their nonsense into my head— I’m not even sure of my own identity and all this talk about death is unhinging me.”

‘Angel’ tilted her head. “Amnesia is common here.”

“Am I the truly insane one here?” the girl questioned, her eyes narrowing. “What are you— actually, I’m just going to go—”

“To a hospital?” ‘Angel’ finished for her. “There aren’t any here. No one gets sick, so there is no need.”

The girl sighed. “Please, don’t say it’s because we’re dead.”

“But we _are_ dead.”

She took a breath, stabilizing her growing confusion and anger.

“Are you in on this prank as well?” she accused, crossing her arms. “I can assure, you, this isn’t funny in the slightest. Are you— are you responsible for my amnesia as well?!”

“No, as I said, it’s not rare. You must have been hurt in some sort of accident briefly before death,” ‘Angel’ said.

“Must I say this again? I am not dead, obviously, since I’m here in this place, you have no proof that I’m dead!”

Her voice started sounding normal again, like the two boys from earlier. She sounded like them, not like the accent she had before. But she was angry, so how her voice changed from sophisticated to far rougher in that short amount of time she had was beyond her.

“Would you like me to help you understand?” the purple-eyed girl asked.

“Of course! Prove to me that I, a living, breathing human, am a dead person, and… um…”

She trailed off when ‘Angel’ stepped closer to her, inspecting her slightly before leaning back. The deafening silence only lasted for a few seconds, but it was definitely there.

“Hand sonic,” ‘Angel’ muttered.

“Huh?”

Her voice sounded borderline robotic, but the girl didn’t have enough time to dwell on it after her sound of confusion. In a flash, ‘Angel’ dashed forward, a spear now on the back of her hand. She was distracted by the flowing of her hair in the moonlight, but again, there was no time for her to admire for too long. Said spear that was on the girl’s hand suddenly pierced her lower stomach, and out her vision went.

* * *

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, the girl opened her eyes again, this time met with a white ceiling rather than a dark night sky, a school bell following her awakening. She looked down, finding herself on a bed resembling of a school nurse’s bed, and instantly threw off the blanket on top of her. The room was already hot, but a blanket just added unnecessary heat.

Normally, she would’ve been mortified had she waken up without a shirt, in which she had just done, but the unusuality of the situation had taken over and she couldn’t find herself caring. At least she still had a bra on. Her shirt was next to her, but when she picked it up, the disturbing amount of blood on it was most definitely a reason to not be wearing it.

She sat up, noting that the wound that should have been on her body from being stabbed was gone, and there was no pain. The pain from it happening was remembered, but with no scar to prove it, she started doubting herself again. Just what was real in this place?

She slid down on the bed, slipping her shoes back on and stood. There was a jacket next to her bed, and she didn’t know who’s it was, but it damn well was hers now since her shirt was done for. She slipped it on, buttoning it up, and stretched. Her body didn’t hurt from the stab, she wasn’t even sore, she just felt so exhausted from everything that had happened prior to her waking up again.

Her first thoughts were to go look out the door, and so she did, ultimately seeing no one there. She sighed, leaning her forehead on the doorframe.

Maybe she could get obliterated. Makoto did say something about that.

“Perfect,” she mumbled to herself. “Then I’ll finally get out of this place.”

Obliteration couldn’t be too bad.

Just as she was exiting the room, yet another man had stepped in her way, although this one had a bat. Seriously, she was growing annoyed with the nerve of these men. Who do they think they are?

“And you are in my way… why?” she began, folding her hands under her chin.

“You’re the girl who insulted Makoto,” he stated.

“Mm, I am,” she admitted with a smile. “Your point?

The man growled, his purple eyes showing off his hatred for her. “Watch yourself,” he warned, shoving her backwards with the bat. “Disrespect him again and I’ll find a girl to take care of you for me.”

“Take care of me?” the girl smirked. “What, you cannot do so yourself?”

“Real men don’t hit women,” the guy said, turning back around.

“Mm, excuses,” she muttered, pushing past him. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to be obliterated as fast as I can.

“Obliterated?” the man repeated, seemingly taken aback. “You’re a coward? You wanna follow after Angel?”

“What I _want_ is to go back home,” the girl replied. “So excuse me while I go back to find this Makoto man.”

The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “You stubborn witch,” he mumbled. “Come with me, I’ll take ya.”

“Ah, but can I trust you?” the girl questioned. “You did threaten to find another woman to injure me, did you not?”

“Do ya wanna get back in the world or not, woman?”

The girl sighed, crossing her arms. “Fine,” she muttered. “Just get me out of here.”

The school wasn’t too large, it seemed like the perfect amount of space for a normal high school. Although, they presence of teachers and other students were noticeably absent, which was slightly unnerving as well. The long corridors seemed to lengthen as she walked with the man silently.

Or— she _was_ walking with him silently.

“Well, if we’re walking, what’s your name?” he asked, eyes facing ahead.

“I do not know,” she replied truthfully.

And that was it with that conversation.

After what seemed like forever, they reached the principal’s office at the end of the hallway. Why were they at the principal’s office of all places? The man walked ahead, seemingly confident in opening the door, but he was swept away by a hammer knocking him out the window. The girl stared dumbfoundedly out the now broken window and now bloody man on the ground. That looked painful.

Her eyes shot to the door when it opened, revealing the man known as Makoto from earlier.

“You’re back,” he smiled. “You can walk through, just walk on like the verrrrry edge though, so you don’t trigger this again.” He pointed at the hammer.

“Um, that man…” she mumbled, gesturing to the guy on the ground.

“Oh, Mondo?” he asked, nodding in confirmation when he saw the sight. “He’ll be fine, he’s probably been through worse.”

The girl narrowed her eyes. Who could be in worse pain than that?

“Anyways, get in here!” Makoto smiled again, walking back to his desk in the back of the class. “Welcome to the Anti-Angel Strategy Headquarters! Make yourself at home!”

The girl shuffled in, walking on the very side to avoid a painful experience, and was instantly met with multiple other sets of eyes on her, watching her every move. She found herself hating being watched as closely as she was. It unsettled her. Especially the taller black-haired girl with freckles glaring at her icily in the corner. Truthfully sent a shiver down her spine.

“Makoto?” one girl spoke up with blue hair and a guitar. “Who’s this?”

“A new girl I picked up when watching Angel,” he announced. “Wait— not picked up! I mean, she um— she—”

“She went to talk to Angel and got stabbed like an idiot,” the red-haired man from earlier finished for him, glaring at her as well. “The hell you think you were gonna accomplish there?”

“I _thought_ I was going to speak to someone with some sense, but no one seems to have any brain cells in this cursed place.”

Makoto sighed. “We’re the most sensible ones you’ll meet in this place. We actually _have_ brain cells.”

“You sat in the open with a sniper ready to shoot a woman.”

“For a good cause!”

The girl bit back a sigh. “Why am I even here? I want to go back to my normal life, go back home. I don’t want to be in this… afterlife place.”

“So you wanna get obliterated?” the red-haired guy asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, is that so hard to understand?” the girl crossed her arms. “Just lead me to ‘Angel’ and let me be on my way.”

“Allow me,” another man, this one with brown hair that looked like it could house five birds’ nests in it, piped up. “You don’t know how ya died, right?”

She shook her head.

“Then that means ya got something knocked into you and it gave you amnesia,” he concluded. “That’s not very fair of life or god, is it?”

“No… it’s not,” she answered. “I don’t understand, what does thi—”

“Our whole reason of existing is to fight against the favoritism god put on everyone in the world, since we were the ones to suffer from it,” Makoto cut in. “It’s not fair you don’t get to remember your past and we all do.”

“Well, now you’re just bragging,” the girl looked to the side. “But yes… it isn’t fair in the slightest.”

Makoto nodded. “Then why don’t you join our rebellion? We’ll keep it nameless for now, but we can all work against Angel and her god!”

“Um, I’m not so sure,” the girl hesitantly said. “I still barely know any of you here.”

“We can fix that!” the girl with blue hair smiled, jumping up from her seat on a couch. “I’m Sayaka, leader of the diversion band! That over there is Leon,” she gestured to the man with red hair, “that’s Hiro,” she pointed at the crazy haired guy, “the girl in the corner is Mukuro,” she motioned to the dark-haired girl in the back who previously scared the other.

“You guys kinda look alike,” Leon added, sounding friendlier than before.

Mukuro glared at him and he shut up promptly.

“Anyway,” Sayaka continued. “The man with the glasses is Byakuya, he hasn’t said anything because he hates people so don’t expect much from him.”

Byakuya glanced up. “You’re not worthy of my time to speak to.”

“I rest my case,” she grinned with pride. “You saw Mondo get snatched by that hammer, and the last one is little Chihiro here,” she gestured to a much shorter boy who wore a girl’s uniform.

He waved timidly and the girl waved back.

“And you are?” Mukuro prompted, causing all eyes to focus back on the girl.

“I am…” it was like she could feel some memories returning little by little, just the important stuff. “Celestia Ludenberg. Although, Celeste is fine.”

Makoto stood rom his desk, which was more like the principal’s desk, and smiled at her, holding out his hand. “Welcome to the battlefront, Celeste.”

Celestia took his hand and shook it, the first genuine smile forming on her face since she got to the afterlife. “Much appreciated, Makoto.”

* * *

“How ya gettin’ along there, Celeste?”

The girl looked over her shoulder, only to see the read-haired man from earlier— Leon. He was leaning over the back of the couch she was sitting on as she inspected her weapon.

“Alright,” Celestia answered. “I’m not sure I know how to work this though.”

“Yeah, leave it to Makoto to leave a girl confused,” Leon commented, hopping over the top of the couch to sit next to Celestia.

He was right, Makoto had pretty much just gave her a gun and told her to run wild with it. Although those weren’t his exact words, the act of handing her something she knew nothing about handling and just walking off to ‘plan some stuff’ pretty much implied it.

“Lemme see it, I’ll teach ya.”

Celestia handed the small gun to him, glad to have it off her hands. For such a small firearm, it was insanely heavy.

“First of all, never point the muzzle at anyone else in our group,” Leon instructed, holding the gun so it faced the open window. “We don’t want any accidents happenin’. Keep your finger off the trigger unless you wanna shoot it too, because again, no accidents will be happenin’ here.”

The black-haired girl nodded, watching him intently.

“Ya got ammo in here?”

“I’m not sure.”

_BANG!_

Celestia’s hand shot to her chest in place of her heart and her eyes widened in lightning speed as Leon was slightly backed up from the knockback of the shot. It was the only plausible reaction to someone shooting a _gun_ right next to your ear. Her heartbeat roared in her ears as she calmed herself down, and when she was ready, she glared at Leon with all her might.

“What the hell was that?”

“I was just checkin’ if ya had anything in it,” Leon shrugged. “Chill, it’s not like I shot you, I shot outside!”

“You’re just insufferable,” she grumbled.

“So I’m told,” Leon placed the gun back in her lap and stood. “Now, over to the window— I gotta teach you to shoot it.”

As she muttered more curses under her breath, Celestia stood, practically dragging the weapon with her.

“I have a question.” Her mouth acted before she could stop herself. She had many questions about this world, and while she had time alone with on of the people in the group, she would use it to her advantage.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I heard Makoto talking about how ‘Angel’ works for god…” Celestia spoke as she walked to the window. “Do you know if this is true?”

“Well, no one knows for sure, but it’s a theory in progress,” Leon answered. “Why? You don’t believe in that stuff?”

“I’m… not sure. I only got here a few hours ago and so much has been thrown my way,” she looked to the side and stopped walking, only meters away from the window. “Is this god even real?”

“No one’s seen ‘im or anything, but that’s what we believe,” he shrugged. “Don’t sweat it though, it’s not a big deal. We’re all here to rebel against our deaths anyway, it’s not all related to Angel and God.”

Celestia turned to look back at Leon. “Why even go after ‘Angel’ if you aren’t sure she works with god?”

“Like I said, it’s all a theory,” Leon said. “But she’s the one trying to get us all obliterated, so even if she isn’t in kahoots with God, she’s still an obstacle either way.”

“An obstacle…” Celestia mumbled to herself.

It wasn’t even confirmed that any gods existed, and they still assume ‘Angel’ works with any of them. It was sort of rude, but it made sense in the fact that Angel wants them all reborn.

Once she finally began walking again and made it to the windowsill, she was about to hand it back to Leon, but he shook his head and denied it.

“I thought ya didn’t want me shootin’?” he grinned, winking like the earlier conversation didn’t even happen.

“Teach me, you peasant,” she mumbled.

“Alright, alright,” Leon chuckled.

He reached out to guide her hands to hold it properly— she found it embarrassing that she hadn’t figured that out sooner— and how to aim it properly. Celestia shook him off when she thought she had it, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she glared at a specific cloud, index finger on the frigger of the pistol.

“Yo, be careful of the knockback, you’re on the smaller side so—”

But Celestia wasn’t listening. She was getting ahead of herself. She pulled the trigger of the gun, the sound ringing throughout her ears in an instant and the knockback causing her to step backwards. She blinked, watching the bullet disappear into the abyss of the sky.

“You ask me to teach ya then ya don’t even listen,” Leon sighed.

“I still did it,” Celestia smiled. “I’m surprised you proved to be useful to me.”

“Huh? Of course, I’m useful, I—”

“Um, is everything okay in here? I heard shooting…”

Both Leon and Celestia turned in sync at the voice behind them. Makoto stood at the door, the rest of the battlefront team behind him.

“We’re good,” Leon answered for the two of them. “I’m just mentorin’ the new girl, ya know?”

Celestia shoved him with her elbow. “I just needed advice,” she lied.

“From Leon of all people?” Sayaka pushed in, a guitar in hand. “That’s sad, if I’m being honest.”

“I had to settle,” Celestia shrugged.

“Aside from that,” Makoto began, pushing his way into the room as well. “We have an operation to work on. You know how to shoot the gun properly, right?”

She nodded, lowering the gun from the window.

“Is your aim okay?”

“I haven’t tried yet,” Celestia replied honestly. “I shouldn’t be too bad though…”

Makoto sat down at the principal’s desk, already beginning to type away at the computer. “You’re going to have to shoot at Angel, so just… try not to miss too much.”

“I’m shooting another person?!”

“Why else would you have the gun, girl?” Hiro added, tilting his head. “Ya have the gun to shoot the gun.”

He was right, her confusion wasn’t necessary, but somehow when she received the firearm, it didn’t click that she’d be using it on another person. Why that reality didn’t set in until now was also concerning, but she pushed it aside.

“I suppose I can shoot her,” Celestia finally confirmed, moving to sit on a couch instead of stand.

The lights suddenly shutting off sent a chill down Celestia’s spine, but when she found no one else reacting— and not to mention Mukuro being at the light switch— she was able to calm her quickly racing heart. Makoto pulled down a projection screen, typed some more, then his screen was on the wall.

“What operation are we doing?” Byakuya asked. Celestia had forgotten he even existed.

“Operation Tornado,” Makoto answered.

“Operation Tornado?” Celestia repeated. “Care to explain?”

“It’s nothing too special,” Leon answered for Makoto. “We’re just gonna blow the students’ lunch tickets away, no biggie!”

Celestia stared at him for a few good seconds.

“What’s the long face for?”

“That’s bullying,” she deadpanned.

“No, it’s an act of rebellion,” Mondo grumbled. “If ya don’t want in then beat it and get obliterated like ya wanted to at first.”

“I never said I was against it,” Celestia grinned. She rested her chin on her hands, leaning forward in her seat. “I’m intrigued. Continue.”

Makoto nodded, pulling up a map on his computer. “Distraction team is a go, right?”

Sayaka jumped from her seat. “Always are!” she exclaimed.

“Celeste, Leon, Mukuro, Hiro, and Byakuya are on the defense,” Makoto ordered. “Just around here,” he pointed at a spot on the map. It was just next to the school building. “Keep Angel away from us at all costs.”

“Yeah man,” Hiro nodded.

“You can stick with me,” Leon whispered to Celestia, giving her a thumbs up. “I’ll help ya on your first mission.”

“I think I can handle myself,” Celestia defended.

“And if ya get stabbed in the stomach again?”

“Then I lie in pain and pride myself in the fact that I did what I could as an independent woman.”

“What a fuckin’ stubborn one ya are,” Leon looked away with a roll of his eyes.

“Guys,” Makoto called, looking for their attention. “We begin tonight at 6, don’t be late.”

Celestia nodded, mostly to herself. The scheduled time was just about two hours away, so she had time to do whatever she wanted. She chose to take the opportunity to explore the school and figure out where she’d be staying at during her time in the afterlife. If she was going to rebel and stay quite a while, then she may as well learn her way around the place.

* * *

The sound of horrible pop music starting up brought a headache upon Celestia. She could faintly make out Sayaka’s voice singing and wondered how limited the group’s options were.

“So that’s what he meant by distraction team,” Celestia mused out loud. “It sure as hell is one to me."

She sat on her own on a bridge, not far from the school and the dorms, but just close enough that she could call for backup if needed. She doubted she would even need it, being the sneaky woman she was, but just in case she did, she always had the opportunity.

Plus, where she was stationed at was in such a discreet location in her opinion. Why would anyone, let alone ‘Angel’ herself, be walking around here?

Celestia rested her forehead in her hands, trying to tune out the atrocious music blaring in the background. Seriously, did no one else have better taste? Hiro had said the students all ‘digged this sorta thing’, so how braindead could they be? Well, they were NPCs, but still, they could’ve at least been programmed with finer tastes.

The soft sounds of footsteps on solid ground made Celestia look up, instantly meeting gazes with a dark purple. Her first instinct was to start up a conversation, but when she took in the other features of the figure, she raised her gun in defense within seconds.

‘Angel’ was standing in front of her, spears from her hands, eyes still unwavering.

They shared eye contact for what Celestia would describe as far too long, until ‘Angel’ began walking off.

“Um— excuse me!” Celestia called, her voice laced with confusion.

“Yes?” ‘Angel' called back, turning to look at her.

“I— I can’t let you walk there?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, and ‘Angel’ seemed to take notice of it.

“Why not?” she asked. “They’re acting out against the rules.”

Celestia debated on answering, but instead she raised her gun up, shooting twice into the sky. ‘Angel’ tilted her head and looked like she was about to ask why the hell she just did that, but when more people came running their way— yet still too far to shoot at her from— she closed her mouth. Celestia held up her hands in defense, then remembered she had a weapon, and aimed it shakily and shot it.

The bullet hit ‘Angel’ in her shoulder, causing her to recoil and placed a hand over the wound. Blood seeped from under her hand, but within a few moments she seemed unaffected. Just what super powers did this girl have?

"God damnit, I meant to shoot her leg," Celestia cursed herself. "I wasn't even close."

“Guard skill: hand sonic,” ‘Angel' muttered, sounding like a robot again.

Celestia narrowed her eyes in confusion before shooting once again, this time the bullet not even affecting her in the slightest. She was sure she had hit ‘Angel’, but there was no outward response. She just kept walking like nothing had happened.

The black-haired girl was tempted to drop her gun, but the others had finally caught up to her, so she hid behind the group, continuing to shoot. Mondo had thrown his baseball bat at her, but with her spear she easily deflected it. He growled under his breath and reached for the gun on his back.

Byakuya was shooting as well, along with Hiro. They both had pistols, like Celestia, but seemed far more comfortable and familiar with the object. Once again, nothing affected the purple-haired girl in the slightest.

Mukuro had jumped from the rooftop— how she got up there was beyond anyone there— and dashed at ‘Angel’ with a knife. ‘Angel’ defended herself, flinging the knife somewhere far away and leaving Mukuro defenseless. She backed away, retreating to behind the group like Celestia.

None of the shots anyone fired had hit her. Something about that guard skill thing she did rendered her untouchable. Every bullet ricocheted off her body like she was made of rubber.

They were all momentarily distracted by the now falling papers from the sky. Celestia looked around, ignoring the continuing commotion in front of her and just the sit behind her. The scraps of paper falling from above looked sort of angelic— no pun intended.

“Everyone! Get back!” Leon shouted, pulling Byakuya by the back of his blazer, gun in the other hand. “Celestia, do you want to get hurt here?”

She was torn away from the sight as she shook her head sideways to him.

“Then let’s make like a tree and get the fuck out of here!” he exclaimed running past her.

Celestia looked back at ‘Angel’ for a quick second before frowning. ‘Angel’ seemed to be enjoying the sight as well. Or maybe she wasn’t, and her neutral face was just misleading.

The red-eyed girl turned back, running after Leon and the others to the best of her abilities with heels on. This wouldn’t be her last encounter with ‘Angel’ for sure, and she knew it. Maybe she could even get to know the girl.

No, that was wrong. They were enemies. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my mini story in between coffee shop btw, so that won’t be updating as long as this is incomplete. this won’t have too many chapters though, i plan maybe about 6 or 7 and that’s it.


End file.
